moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jakub Dizz (Alternatywa)
Historia Wszystko się zaczeło po tym jak Dizz był świadkiem śmierci Mrs.Strange. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka umarła z rąk jakiejś pieprzonej kupy złomu. Chłopak czuł ogromny gniew, smutek, ale i pogardę sobą samym za to, że stał wtedy w bezruchu i tylko bezradnie obserwował te chwile, w których piratka wydała z siebie ostatnie tkwienie. Krótko po tych wydarzeniach Sih'Nev zauważył Jakuba i szybko potraktował go jedną ze swoich rakiet, którą Dizz cudem uniknął, ale wybuch i tak go zranił. Chłopakowi przez oczami pojawiło się całe jego życie a szczególnie te cudowne chwile, w których imprezował ze swoimi przyjaciółmi tuż przed inwazją na CreepyTown. Jednak on nie umarł a obudził się w bazie członków ruchu oporu. Jego ciało zostało mocno uszkodzone, większość kości połamana, ok 57% mięśni w jego ciele naderwane a znaczna ilość nerwów w jego ciele po prostu zdechła sprawiając, że stracił czucie prawie w całym ciele. Dizz w dodatku usłyszał, że jest ogromna szansa na to, że ten zostanie kalekom, ale jest sposób by temu zapobiec. Była nim operacja, ale wykonanie jej graniczy z cudem z powodu małej ilości sprzętu. Chłopak się jej podjął. Jego ciało nie było takie jak przedtem. Braki w kościach zastąpiono stalowymi elementami, mięśnie jakimś cudem zostały przeszczepione z ciał poległych na polu bitwy. Nerwów nie udało się uratować a chłopak nie odzyskał pełnej sprawności, ale i tak postanowił wymordować wszystkich wrogów i odpokutować za to, że nie pomógł swej przyjaciółce. Osobowość Wszystkie wydarzenia podczas ataku federacji na CreepyTown wywołały u niego silne zmiany psychiczne. Stał się osobą bardzo poważną i surową dla swoich wrogów, z których zdarza mu się robić żarty, ale tylko z tych, którzy jego zdaniem nie są godni z nim walczyć. Podczas pomocy swoim przyjaciołom zachowuje powagę sytuacji i jak za coś się zabierze to będzie za wszelką cenę dążył do tego by wykonać powierzone mu zadanie. Większość wolnych chwil poświęca na trening i rehabilitacje by stać sie silniejszy i zdolny do równej walki z Sih'Nevem. Podczas luźniejszych chwil zdarza mu sie upić do nieprzytomność, ale koniec końców zawsze potrafi podnieść się na równe nogi. Nigdy nie zabił żadnej kobiety bo twierdzi, że byłby marnym śmieciem. Nie ważne czy jego przeciwniczka jest słabsza od niego czy silniejsza on i tak swoje. Dizz swoich przyjaciół uważa za rodzinę i i zrobi wszystko by ich chronić. Zabije każdego kto im zagrozi a w skrajnych przypadkach zasłoni ich nawet własnym ciałem. Dręczy go poczucie winy, że nie uratował Mrs.Strange i czasami ta ukazuje się przed oczami za każdym razem gdy walka idzie nie po jego myśli. Nikomu oczywiście o tym nie mówi. Wygląd Ponieważ w szeregach ruchu oporu trudniej zdobyć żywność, Dizz jest znacznie chudszy niż jego odpowiednik z właściwego świata, ale za to o znacznie wyższy a dzięki treningom dodatkowo lepiej zbudowany. Po tym jak obudził się na na stole operacyjnym po zranieniu przez Sih'Nev uroczyście dowiedział się, że jego skóra została znacznie oszpecona a w niektórych miejscach nawet jej nie ma i te miejsca musiały zostać pokryte specjalnym materiałem, który chroni go przez bakteriami. Stracił wszystkie włosy jakie miał na ciele a jego oczy z niewiadomych przyczyn przybrały zmieniły swoją barwę na jasnoszarą, ale wzrok chłopaka nie ucierpiał. Wszystkie jego palce u rąk mają przyczepione do siebie po dwie stalowe linki po bokach, które pozwoliły chłopakowi odzyskał sprawność w nich. Z karku po środku odcinka szyjnego wystaje rurka prowadząca do małego zbiornika z adrenaliną i różnymi substancjami odżywczymi, który jest wszyty w skórę na wysokości odcinka lędźwiowego. Dizz stracił swoją prawą nogę i zamiast jej ma stalową protezę, która mimo tego, że potrafi czasami wywołać ból podczas biegu u swojego właściciela to chłopak i tak uważa, ze lepsze to niż nic. Chłopak zawsze ma sobie ciemnobrązowy strój z materiału spandexo podobnego, ale jest on o wiele bardziej wytrzymalszy i chroni chłopaka przez nagłym spadkiem temperatury. Grube, skórzane wojskowe buty(również na protezie) oraz rękawiczki o barwie, która nie różni się zbytnio od reszty ubrań. Na głowie zawsze widnieje czarna skórzana maska, która jest niezwykle obcisła i z tego powodu ma trzy malutkie dziurki, które mimo swego rozmiaru idealnie zaopatrzą w tlen Dizza. Znajdują się one na wysokości ust. Maska ma wycięte dwa dość duże otwory na oczy, ale i tak są one zasłaniana przez spore gogle z ciemnymi szkłami, które swoim wyglądem przypominają te co noszą narciarze. Dizz ma także dość spory kaptur, który jest wszyty w strój i gruby pas biegnący na ukos z lewego ramienia. Chłopakowi zdarza się ukryć pod płaszczem ubrudzonym błotem i liści. Pozwala on lepiej się kamuflować. Na szyi chłopaka wisi piękny naszyjnik z zębów małego krakena, który dostał od Strange, gdy ta spisała go w testamencie. Dla Dizza jest on niczym największy skarb i prędzej by zginął niż go stracił. Chłopak nigdy go nie ściąga, nawet podczas snu czy kąpieli. Ten przedmiot przypomina Dizz'owi wszystkie cudowne chwile, które spędził, ze swoją syrenią przyjaciółką. Zdolności i Wyposażenie Jakuba można nazwać mistrzem w posługiwaniu się bronią białą. Opanował do perfekcji posługiwanie się nożami, sztyletami, katanami i innymi ostrzami, którymi nie raz uśmiercał całe oddziały bez użycia broni palnej. Pomogła mu w ogromna orientacja w terenie, spryt i umiejętność do planowania. Jeśli chodzi o wyżej wspomnianą broń palną to Dizz posługuje się nią tak dobrze jak białą, ale mimo to zabiera ze sobą tylko kilka granatów i dwa rewolwery, które w teorii nie mogą mierzyć się z np. karabinami maszynowymi i rakietami, ale chłopak twierdzi, że wydobył je z dna CreepySea i naprawił bo w tym swoje powody. Dodatkowo uważa, że ich poprzednia właścicielka nie chciała by ta broń marnowała się zamiast uśmiercać przeciwnika. Trening pozwolił chłopakowi na tyle zwiększyć swoje umiejętności fizyczne by móc na równi walczyć nawet z Sih'Neve. Oczywiście siłą mu nie dorówna, ale zręczność i mobilność jest po stronie chłopaka. Przez utratę czucia chłopak nie czuje bólu w niektórych częściach ciała. Jego zdaniem jest to zaleta, ale nie raz wracał postrzelony do kryjówki ruchu oporu nawet nie wiedząc o tym i dlatego jego przyjaciele musieli po kolejny raz wyciągać pociski z dupska, pleców, nóg, rąk. Ciekawostki *Dizz'owi zdarza sie zagapić w czyiś biust podczas walk. *Chłopak po śmierci Mrs.Strange z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczął pić rum i to w dużych ilościach. *Gdyby Dizz miał syna to nazwał by go Aleksander. *Dizz ma słabość do małych zwierząt. *Zdarza mu sie gadać dziwne rzeczy do swoich towarzyszy, ale oni to ignorują lub po prostu odsuwają o kilka króków. Cytaty "Jesteś żałosny! Zabiłeś swoją siostrę i moją przyjaciółkę bo dostałeś rozkaz!? Rzygać mi się chce na twój widok ty przerośnięty tosterze!" - Dizz do Sih'Nev "Za ch*ja się złap a nie za pistolet" "Napadł na mnie 100 osobowy oddział federacji a miałem przy sobie tylko widelec" - Dizz przeprasza innych za spóźnienie bo jakaś staruszka poprosiła go by pomógł jej przejść przez ulice. "Uwaga towarzysze. Ponieważ los nie był dla nas dość łaskawy to czas na zmianę strategii... Spierd*lamy!" - Do towarzyszy. "Obiecuje, że dokonam zemsty na twoim oprawcy i sprawię by cierpiał jak świnia, która została pozbawiona koryta" - Do halucynacji Mrs.Strange w swojej głowie. "Pierd*lnij jej kopa to sprawdzisz!" - Odpowiada jakiemuś gostkowi, który znalazł minę i pyta co to jest. "O k*rwa! Nie!!!!!" - Kilka chwil później. "Czujesz? To jest odór wojny" - Do swojego towarzysza gdy pomylił błoto z gnojem. "O ch*j..." - Po połamaniu katany na łbie Salai. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Alternatywa Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures